The Courtyards of Hogwarts
by RockyGlenn
Summary: James and Lily go for a walk around Hogwarts in the middle of winter. One-shot. Written by request.


"Come on, Lily!" James shouted across the courtyard to the redheaded girl hurrying toward him. "At this rate all the snow'll be gone!" James smiled and leaned up against a tree, pulling out a pocket watch and, with an overdramatized sigh, checked the time. He was looking up just when the cold smack of a snowball hit him in the face. James stumbled back a little, a look of shock on his face. "What was that for?" He said, rubbing his cheek and readjusting his glasses.

"Patience is a virtue, James." Lily said, slugging him in the arm, her breathing slightly heavy from running through the snow of the school s courtyard. Lily looked around a moment and then narrowed her eyes at James.

"What are you looking for?" James asked with a small scoff. She cleared her throat and then stepped closer, getting in his face a little.

"I was just making sure those friends of yours weren t hanging around waiting to pull some joke on us." She let out a low rumble as she contemplated the look that James gave her.

"Nope, they're gone. They've got detention." James said with a nod. "I thought we could go for a walk." He offered her his hand and she smiled, but then mock reluctantly took his hand. He smiled back before starting their walk. "I believe Severus is in that detention, too." James said, clearing his throat.

"I don't want to talk about him." Lily said firmly, changing the comfortable mood into a tense one. James studied the ground as they walked, regretting ever bringing it up. He finally looked up over at her, admiring her striking features especially the green eyes that could pierce a man to the core.

"Sorry, Lily. I just didn't-"

"Don't worry about it. I know." She said quietly. "You're friends with someone long enough you assume you'll be friends forever, but that's not how it works." She took a deep breath and was about to speak again, but something caught her eye. "Oh!" She squeaked a little before releasing James' hand and hurrying off the path into the snow again. James laughed a little as she stepped, the snow giving way and letting her feet through with every step, covering her knees and below with snow. She bent down and picked up a few flowers, tucking them into her pocket for later.

"It's really better if you try to not walk in really deep snow." James teased, watching her as she tried to shuffle her way back to the path, but having no luck. She pouted a little at James' teasing and then grabbed a snowball, throwing it at him. James dodged and grabbed a snowball of his own, throwing it at her, hitting her in the arm. "Two can play at that game!" He said before feeling a snowball smack into his chest.

"Well, one is getting beat." She said with a smile as she rolled another snowball. She quickly threw several snowballs at him, pelting him with the freezing powder shots that exploded against his body. He ran into the snow and took cover behind a tree.

"Take it easy, Lily!" He shouted at her, rubbing his arm and his chest from where he got hit. It wasn't that the ball hurt, but it was cold, so it left an achy stinging. There were a couple more flecks of snow that hit his sleeve and he saw her throwing more snowballs at the tree, trying to hit him. "Give it a rest, will you?" He shouted becoming a little frustrated. This was supposed to be a romantic walk around the school, not the great snow battle of '77. There was a series of squashes and he peeked around the tree and saw Lily crouched down, rolling up a snowball.

"Come on. I can t build this snowman by myself, dummy." She said with a grin. James laughed a little and bent over, continuing to roll the ball until it was good enough. "Now the next segment." She said, starting to roll a ball for the middle of the snowman. She finished and started to lift it, but it broke in the middle. James laughed at the frustrated look on her face and the hair that, in her efforts, had become loose and had fallen like a curtain in front of her face. He brushed it away and laughed again before starting on a new torso for the snowman. He finished and carefully lifted it, placing it on the base.

"Now, we just have to do-" James said, brushing his hands off and looking for Lily. He finally found her lying on her back in the snow, eyes closed and mouth open to catch snowflakes on her tongue. James laughed a little and moved next to her, silently lying down and moving closer to her, leaning in. James' heart was racing, but he just couldn't think of a better time. He took a deep breath that ended up being shallow and bent down, placing his lips on hers. Lily's eyes shot open and she pulled away.

"James!" She said in surprise. James' cheeks turned bright red and he had never felt more embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, I'll just-" He was thankfully cut off by Lily's arms around his neck, pulling him down to her, pressing their lips together. "We still need to finish the snowman." He whispered against her lips. She simply laughed and kissed him again. This walk was turning out pretty okay.


End file.
